


WIG O-RAMA

by Houndmancometh



Category: FAKE, Fight - Fandom, Hair - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	WIG O-RAMA

WIG O-RAMA

Female’s with wig’s who though they were fly  
The question comes up being the reason why?  
All because it was all about their men  
The Female’s cheated and felt they must bend  
But it became a commotion at the end  
The females fought over two men  
It was a reality because they can  
So a fight came with the wigs pulled off  
Fighting to finish of course  
Hairs to the finish  
It didn’t sound distinguished  
In fact, extinguished  
The battle of the wig hairdo  
Fight until victory, which never came through  
So the Females went back to their men  
The end


End file.
